


Misplaced Fault

by dddecay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Langst, M/M, Super Angst, i literally wrote this in like 20 minutes just because i wanted to actually post something, i never knew how hard this would be wtf, ill be posting actual content soon, lance dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddecay/pseuds/dddecay
Summary: Lance dies, Keith feels bad. The shortest thing you'll ever read. I also swear I'm semi-good at writing, I just didn't take any time with this and had absolutely no idea what I was doing.





	Misplaced Fault

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal crap please don't expect anything good

Lance charged down the hall, the only one on the Galra ship, while the others were fighting the many galra fleets in their lions. As he shot many of the live sentries, he felt panic welling up in his chest as he saw the blood spill out of them. If only he could go back to fighting the robots. They were so much better. That one time when he and Pidge hacked one of them, and it ended up being the coolest thing ever… Man, that was fun. The thought of the good moments he’d had with his fellow teammates helped him calm down as he continued to plow through the many galran units in the main hall of the ship. 

“Lance! Hurry up and get back to your lion, we’ve finished up here! Grab a sample of the quintessence and hurry back to the castle.” Shiro said through the comms as a blast shook the ship, causing Lance to lose his balance as a sentry rammed into him. A knife punctured his armour as he continued shooting. “Keith, stay back and wait for Lance.”

Keith groaned through the comm, irritated. “Fine.”

Lance ignored him and continued to fight back to his lion, moving a great deal slower than he had before, as the Galra slowly thinned out and he had a clear shot back to his lion. He was almost there when the entire ship shook, and the red lion landed next to Blue. Lance turned on his comm as he yelled, strained, “Keith! Get out of here!”

“You’re taking too long! Hurry up, Lance, we don’t have any time to mess around!”

“I’m not- Ugh, whatever!” Lance said as a sentry knocked into his side and he fell to the ground, winded. The wound on his chest began to throb, and he struggled to breathe as the sentry stomped on his chest. A crack that he swear echoed in his mind told him that his ribs were broken. Black, fuzzy dots appeared in the corners of his vision as a sword emerged through the sentry’s chest, blood falling onto Lance’s face.

Keith hoisted Lance up and flung him over his shoulder, trying to be gentle yet get out of there as fast as possible. Lance groaned as he started at the ground, before he let his eyes close. He knew the signs of going into shock, and he knew for sure that he was doing just that. 

“Keith, I-I’m going into sh-shock.” 

Keith didn’t say anything. Well, not anything that Lance heard as his vision faded to black and Keith entered the red lion.

\- 

“Lance…” Keith said as the frail boy laid on a metal table in the castle. He was dead. Everyone was crying, even Allura, as the loss of one of their most beloved teammates death was all Keith’s fault. It was all his fault… Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder and told him what he didn’t believe.   
“It’s not your fault.”


End file.
